Children of the Sun: The Gangs All Here
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Mom said the world couldn't be saved by teenagers alone. How about four teams of teenagers trying to work together. Maybe they can prove mom wrong.


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER. I HAVE NO CAR, NO MONEY, NO JOB. I'M IN A BAND THATS IT.  
  
Children of the Sun: The Gangs All Here  
  
Chapter 1: Home Town Advantage  
  
Rowen watched from the old black leather couch with duct tape patches in corners and on the arm rests as Zaltana flirted with the boys in the Sons of Jupiter. Zaltana was perched on one of the bass amps playing an extra Fender guitar. Duncan sat down next to Rowen and passed him a can of Mountain Dew Live Wire. "What cha watching?"  
"Huh?" Rowen's concentration was broken by Duncan's question.  
"What are you watching?" Duncan repeated.  
"Oh, just Zal and those boys. Did you know she plays guitar?" Rowen shot back.  
"na." Duncan drunk from his can of soda before smirking. "You like her."  
"What?"  
"You do. Just say it."  
"I don't like her. She's like my sister. That's gotta be a weird form of incest or something." Rowen looked over at Duncan who kept a cool and collected grin on his face.  
"But if she wasn't, she'd be yours, right?"  
"She'd want you?"  
"What?" Duncan's smile shifted from cool and collected to blank. He starred at Rowen as if he commented the ultimate offense.  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice it. She was all for you in the van."  
"You're dreaming. She was all over Cyrus."  
"No, Duncan, she has a thing for ya." Cyrus said walking over and sitting down on the couch. "Those guys she's just toying with. She won't actually do anything with them."  
"Cyrus, where the fuck did you come from?" Rowen asked.  
"Mommy said heaven, but I think she was lying." Rowen threw one of the couch pillows at Cyrus while laughing. "Greer and Kedem are talking with this other lady. I think her name was Brandy. Greer was telling Brandy what was going on with the whole Kali thing."  
"Brandy their token old person?" Duncan asked.  
"Yeah. But she's not that old. I mean I guess she is. But she looks like she's maybe twenty sevenish." Cyrus continued explaining.  
"When did Zal learn how to play Guitar?" Rowen asked next changing the subject.  
"Oh, um, I guess it was two years back. We learned together. It was our summer project. Guess she kept practicing. It drove her mom crazy."  
"Guess that's Zal for us."  
Zal jumped off the amp and leaned the guitar up against it before walking over to where her team was sitting. "So what's up." She said before taking a sip of Duncan's soda. Then handed it back to him with a smile.  
"Nothing just talking about how you did things to drive your mom crazy." Cyrus said in a laugh.  
"Is there any other reason to do things?" Zaltana laughed. She sat down on the arm of the couch and looked over to the Sons of Jupiter.  
"What's their story?"  
"Jason, the one with the long black hair in a braid, thanks to yours truly, is from Princeton but goes to South Brunswick High School with the rest of them. He's been on the drums since forth grade. Stefan, the one with the fake rose tattoo on is shoulder, lives in Dayton and has been on the bass for three years and guitar since sixth grade." Zaltana explained.  
"What are their powers?" Rowen asked.  
"Don't know, didn't ask."  
"Who do you like most?" Cyrus asked.  
"I guess I like Bill the most." Zaltana smiled.  
"Which ones Bill?" Rowen asked.  
"The one on keyboard with the layered hair. His mom made him take lesions when he was three till two years ago. And he's can play really kick ass tunes. I mean he's just amazing."  
"Why didn't you ask about their powers?" Rowen asked.  
"I donno. Just didn't come up. Chill out about that. There's more to someone besides what their power is. If your so damn interested in what the flying fuck they can do ask them your self!" Zaltana stood up. "if you excuse me I'm going to go use the powder room."  
The boys on the couch watched Zaltana leave before they went back to their regularly scheduled conversation. "Why's she get so pissed off?" Duncan asked.  
"Her periods in a few days. She always gets like that." Cyrus explained. "These next few days will be hell."  
"Too much info Cy." Duncan said backing away from the subject. Kedem walked into the room and over to Duncan, Cyrus and Rowen. "What's up Kedem?"  
"Look, boys, that was amazing team work you shown earlier. Good job working with the girls and taking direction from a girl. I know you boys have egos the size of the grand canyon so I thank you for working together." Kedem bowed his head slightly.  
"Kedem, we were trying to save the girl. And we did a damn good job doing it." Cyrus said with a smile.  
"Alright ya cocky bastards. Rest up for tonight. Since your going to that mess of noise tonight with that long drive, just rest up."  
"Come on, its called 'Battle of the Bands' not a mess of noise. Get it right Kedem." Rowen snapped.  
"Rowen, take a nap." Kedem said as he left the room not hearing the complaints of the teenagers.  
Cyrus leaned back on the couch and tipped his hat down. "Don't cha hate it when the group elder has the last words?"  
"Eat shit Cyrus." Rowen spat.  
"You can." Cyrus smirked at Rowen before getting another pillow thrown at his face. "God damn Ro lighten up." Rowen walked out of the room leaving the band practicing and half his team on the couch.  
  
The flowers were blossoming in Orana's garden when Rowen walked into her backyard. Orana was sitting with the Outer Four Sisters and Zaltana talking in the shade of weeping willow tree. Maddie and Moxy shared the love seat swing having from one of the branches. The rest of the girls were on the grass. Zaltana and Orana leaned against the tree trunk.  
He walked over to the girls, "Hey Orana, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yeah. I'll be back in a sec." She pushed herself off the ground and walked over to Rowen. "what is it?" the two started walking around the backyard.  
"Why is it when we were in Math class together we never noticed each others necklaces?" He asked.  
She laughed lightly and turned to face Rowen. "I don't think we wanted to. You have your power, I have mine. I couldn't control mine compleately and since you were right next to me you helped me pass. May I say thanks for helping me pass Algebra 1."  
"No problem. Wait we hardly talked. How'd I help you?"  
"I read your surface thoughts. We worked at the same pace. I'm sorry but I had to pass." Orana started to panic.  
"Its cool. I woulda done the same thing." The two kept walking. "If you read my surface thoughts, you woulda known about my powers. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Sure that would have came out right. 'Hey Rowen, I was reading your mind during Math today and saw that you have magical powers from the sun.' I'm sure that would have made you love me." Orana joked.  
"Good point. What have I missed in the past month of my absence?"  
"Nothing really, math sucks this year. It totally does. You know the Ken Doll gym teacher?"  
"Mr. Wise?"  
"Yeah he resigned."  
"Why?"  
"Apparently he was sleeping with teenage girls."  
"That's gross!"  
"That's all you missed out on." Orana sat down on at the out door picnic table. "Why'd you leave anyway?"  
"I had to find them. We've got some damn evil brewing out west. Kali. She steels love or something through kisses or something. Not to mention the Atrox. Which is never good." Rowen leaned back on the wooden table and starred at the sky.  
"You okay?"  
"I wish I didn't head out to California."  
"Why don't you go find Krystle. She's been going crazy with out you. You two were like each others better half." Orana remembered. "She does live right down the street. I don't see any harm in it. I'll cover for you."  
"Ya mean it?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Thanks!" He gave her a quick hug and ran inside to grab his shoes before sprinting down the street to were his best friend lives.  
  
..  
  
We'll the first chapter of the Long awaited sequal of Children of the Sun: Summon my Tribe is finished and posted. Sorry it took me a while. School was Hell this year so i didnt get to write anything new! 


End file.
